


When the Night lost its Moon

by anfuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, and also a faint mention of michimiya bug you'll have to squint your eyes hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfuu/pseuds/anfuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi spent the last five years in jail, on his own.</p><p>Until someone got thrown in his jail out of the blue, wounded, and probably left here to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Night lost its Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyy, so I was talking about a Jail AU with my friend, and we decided to exchange some prompts. For you, kitshunette <3
> 
> Here is mine :   
> For Daichi and Suga : they are both locked up in jail, one is heavily injured and dying and the other has no fucking idea of how medicine works.
> 
> Enjoy ~

"THERE !!"

Daichi heard a loud noise behind him. The sudden light in his jail blinded him, making it impossible to see the new figure who will now become his compagnion. He stood up and slowly approached the door, darkness surrounding him. Carefully putting a foot before another, he heard a little moan. It made him stop.

"Ugh ..." he heard in the emptiness. The voice was struggling to be heard, but for an unknown reason for Daichi, couldn't.

Another choke.

"Are you alright ?" he asked, now on the ground. The sound abruptly stopped. It made him feel uneasy. Slowly, he approached the area where he thought he heard the noises.

Five years in the same cell sure gives you some skills on knowing at which distance are things surrounding you, or making your hearing better. He figured the stranger was crouched on the ground from the different vibrations, and not hearing any sound that could have given away that the newly come had gotten up. He stopped right before meeting the other prisonner.

"Is something wrong ?" he asked, thinking he could reassure the blurry silhouette, only faintly lightened by the moon's rays.

"Stabbed ... it hurts ..." was blabbered in between chokes and pantings. It looked serious. Deadly serious.

It was unfortunately a matter of time until the voice disappeared completely in the dark. Daichi thought he might help just as he can, but the thing is that he has no clue of how medicine works.

Without warning, he took the newbie in his arms and tried to ignore the chokes and the warm liquid on him, before putting the comrade on bed.

He figured he was male. His body was light but well built. He was so thin that his clothes couldn't properly fit him. He seemed as tall as Daichi, and his hands clinged to him like his life depended on him. It was so heartbreaking to know that despite being a long time prisonner, this person trusted him. And he couldn't return it by healing him, even if he gave his best.

Moonlights helped him seeing the wound on his stomach. He already lost so much blood, it was a miracle he was still alive. Daichi quickly took one of the sheet and ripped a bit of clothing. He quickly wrapped it around the wound's area, praying it would stop the bleeding, if only just a little. It did, indeed. Just a little.

"C-cold ..." he heard the voice whispering. He wasn't a doctor, but he knew for sure that because of the bleeding, his body temperature was dropping fast. He put his hand on the stranger's face. He was so hot, on the verge of death. He was pathetic. He will never be able to save someone, won't he ? Neither this day, nor today. He's destined to watch people die before him. He breathed heavily, memories haunting him as if it was yesterday.

Two shaking hands shook him off his thoughts. Just staying by his side won't help, he knows that. He has to find something to keep him warm...

"You're ... hot" he managed to say. He could feel how hard talking was for him. Wet tears were felt on the back of his hands.

"Don't talk, you'll open your wound again." he ordered. The other prisonner chuckled, before coughing really hard. Damn it. His priority right now was to find something to warm this person up. He stood up and threw a quick glance to the room, trying to remember what there was.

The two cold hands didn't let him go, though. The other man turned and pressed his hand on his face, panting hard. Daichi felt his heart tighten at this thought. He surely didn't want to die alone. He bit his lips.

"I'm going anywhere, stay here." his words were slow and comforting. He tried to put the pressure down. "Just going to take some blankets for you, it's not so far"

Slowly, the shaking hands let go of him, and for a brief instant, he wanted this warm again in his hand. But he had to hurry. He ran to the corner of the room and took all the blankets that remained untouched, even though there were five beds in the room. He never shared the cell with anyone, if not at his beginnings in his jail life. She was shortly freed after he got in.

He came back, putting carefully all the blankets on the newcomer. He was calmer than before: his pants became slower, and his body started to gain colours. Unconsciously, he took his hand back. His fingers were so cold he thought they'd turn blue and fall off. He was still unable to see his face, hidden in the darkness of the room. He tried to calm him done more by stroking his round face. He could draw his features as if he once knew him. As if he has done that for a long time. His hand travelled from the sick man's face to his hair. They were thin and soft at some places, but also covered in dirt in others. He figured he was not well treated by the officers.

"Did they -"

"Your voice ... I can't see your face, it seems like I've gone blind, but ... You sound familiar." he spoke, cutting Daichi off sentence. "Not only that. Your speech pattern too. Your mannerisms ..." he managed to add before violently coughing.

Daichi stared at him, eyes wide. He looked down, trying to remember. Could they have met ? Did he knew him ? Was it even possible ?

Daichi was the kind of person who talked to a lot of people. Who knew what responsibilities were. He was a kind and reasonable person, but he knew how to be severe when needed. He talked to a lot of people when he was still outside, and few of them where enemies. He was the kind that was loved and needed; people relied on this broad back and large shoulders.

That's mainly ... how he got into jail: by trying his best to help the others.

But no matter how hard he tried to remember, those smiling faces were blurred by darkness and solitude. He barely remembered again five people from the village he lived in, and those aren't from the ones who can be forgotten : his parents, the boy he's been trying to save, the officer, and .... Him.

When Daichi was arrested, there was only one person in his mind at this time. A traveler with no name, whom he fell in love with at first sight. And he really wished it was mutual, for there are signs that can't betray the feelings.

Silence embraced the two prisonners once again, for a good ten minutes. Daichi, lost in thoughts, and the other one, maybe too scared that each word might kill him any sooner.

"My name is ... Daichi." he spoke first. He could see the body twitching under the blankets, face still not visible, hidden by his owner's arm.

"I'm ... Suga." he slowly said, gulping in between. Daichi slowly nodded at the answer. Well, it did not ring a bell in him, but he sure had this nostalgic feeling inside him. It felt so right. Right like home.

"I was a traveler ..." Daichi looked at his hidden face "a journalist ... I riot against an injustice for years, they couldn't find me... Well, at first, but here I am" he said, lightly, as if it was a joke.

The old prisonner finally remembered this lost voice. He let his face be lightened by the moon lights, before stroking Suga's face. He was so open, just like when he knew him. So kind, gentle ... sweet. He was what was right in the world. Daichi gently removed his arm off his face.

"I finally have your name" he softly said, smiling. He felt like he would cry right here, right now. The once journalist sat up and his face met the lights.

He was just as beautiful as he remembered him. Silver hair, big brown eyes, a mole behind one of them ... He fell in love once again.

And for a faint moment, Daichi thought fate was finally on his side, and he forgot about the injury. He hugged Suga and kissed him everywhere he could, as if it was a dream. As if he would go away at any moment, which, for a reminder, wasn't partly wrong. Suga welcomed him home, moving his neck at every kiss he would put on his body.

God, do they love each other.

"Daichi -" he strangled. His wound still hurt him a lot.

Daichi stopped, a worried look on his face. They did not say a word, they figured this thing a long time ago. Silence suit them better. He pulled his long lost lover into a tight hug, not forgetting the cut he received.

"I want to stay with you forever" he whispered in Suga's neck. And those words were true. Suga knew it. He didn't need to say them because he also knew something else.

He knew he wouldn't last the night.

"You know that in those conditions, it's barely possible" he tried to laugh. It hit the old prisonner right here. His smile was intact. Yesterday, today or even tomorrow, he loves him. And will always do.  
But this smile pronounced such cruel words, he wanted to forget those thin vibrations in the air that made those words echo. But that would have been useless. And more than ever in those 5 years of loneliness, he felt horrible. He felt useless.

But he smiled.

Because Suga remained a strong person.

So he has to be strong and smile too.

"I know."

He lied Suga on the white bed, which matched them perfectly, and carressed his cheek, trying to put him to sleep. An angel like him shouldn't face Death in such a harsh reality, so please, let him sleep. He traced the wounded man's tired eyes and forced them to close.

It did not take long for the wounded man to fall asleep. Daichi could contemplate his sleepy face. He looked so peaceful.

His hair lied on his forehead slowly, one at each at every breath. His eyelashes formed a beautiful curve, so long they were. His mole under his left eye was always a special trait from him that Daichi fell in love with. His thin lips opened and closed each breath he'd take, getting slower and slower each minute, to the point where Daichi thought he'd die everytime he'd not exhale after five seconds. Five seconds that were horribly long for him.

"I know" he finally whispered, putting his hair on his face back again behis his ears.

"More than anyone."

–––––––––––––  
Morning came.

But Suga never opened his eyes to see it.


End file.
